Mah fikssion
by Arkanje Gabriella Winshesteur
Summary: c ma fikssion c listoire de gabriella mon oc
1. Chapter 1

Souyé 1dulegens, c ma 1er fiction.

Svp laicé dé comzzzzz

lol mérd si ama béta jtm bestah

* * *

PRO LOGEUX

Je suis Gabriella et g seize an. Jsuis émo par ce que la vie na auk1 sangse et je jasse avec mes 2 frères Sam et Dean, mai germe pas sam par ce que il essaye detre + d4rk ke mwa é sa me soul alor jme taille lé veine pour alé mi-e. si non je suis un arkanje é en vrai je suis la seur jumel de gabriel mai je les jamai di a sam et dean par ce que je veu vivre une vi preske umeine avec e et jassé mm si sam me soule.

dean : é gabriella sa va pa

moi : si dsl je pansé a l'apokeaslip

dean : a ok

je sai que l'apokeaslip et terible pur lé jasseur mai jsuis content par ce que jvé reuvoir mon fillancé lucipher ki me manké

dean : c pa cool il é ou sam

moi : je sé pa, el et ou l'im pa là

dean : o le conar il a volé ma kaisse

moi : vite on lrat trappe

dean : ouai ok

moi : je vol stu veu

dean : mai komen c posible

moi : je suis un arkanje

dean :a ok

moi : alon i

* * *

svp comz mérd si a ma bestah que jaime jtm bestaah uni pur la vi


	2. lucypher

Gécri kom je veu c bon on é pa an cour t1

Vu ke ma BASTAAAAAH é mala2 ma seur a korigé merssi frange ine

OoO

Alors juste après, je m'envole avec Dean qui s'accroche a moi. Je sais bien qu'il me reluque mais je peut juste comprendre parce qu'après tout je suis trop belle, sa me fait souvent mal de l'admettre mais c la triste vérité, je suis un canon de beauter et mes vetements ( un décolté plongent sur ma poitrine **[NDB : si gargantuesque ! lol] **et une tailel parfaite sans aucun effort parce que c'est comme ça, une mini jupe qui met en valeur mon superbe arrière parce que sur le front c'est la guerre lol

On cherche l'im pas là quand on voit sam qui fait des trucs gays avec gabriel. Je suis ultra choquée de voir mon jumeau avec lui alors je pelure bcp puis je vois sur le bras de gabriel un tatouage c'est un mouchoir (un kleenex) tout froissé avec un cœur au mileiu et mon nom gabriella marqué avec du sang partout cété moi qui la fait quand on était petit parce que jete déjà émo et le sabg cete du vrai et la je fond en larme et je me cache dans les bras de dean

Mais soudain luifer apparait et la je tomb dans les pommes (dadam lol)

Lucy (33333) : kesski se passe gabriella

Gab : elle est dans les vaps

Sam : yes je vais men aller avec l'im pa là

Et avec son rire pas gentil de vil 1 sam sen alla avec limpala mais dean le rattrapa mais dean na pas eu le temps de le faire du mal alors sam sen alla et mishael le rejoingna pour faire des trucs gay parce que sam était gay et quil sortait avec tout le paradis sauf lucifer qui était mon fiance, mais vu que jetais dans les vapes je le sais pas


	3. im pa là

merssi besta je taime

mété des comzzzzz

* * *

sam était dans l'im pa là et conduisi quand un cert mutant qui se trouvait etre mon allié (et pas mon allier lol auvergne représente 03 coucou bestha) saute sur la pauvre voiture et tenta de tuer sam qui fonssa dans un mur de brics (brésil russie inde chine south africa coupe du monde 2010 keur) et sassoma mais jetais très occupée à me réveiller de mes pommes dadam et luypher me fit un calin de la mort alors on se fit des bisous et dean eu l'air dégoûté et perturbé

je lui expliqua ensuite que jété la sœur jumelle de gabriel et la fillancé de lucypher et lui tire sa gargantuesque langue qui fait de gargantuesque chose où-je-te-dirai-pas-parce-que-c-privé mais il faut savoir que kucypher avait vraiment un énorme vous-savez-quoi. oui je parlais de son trident parce qu'il le roi des mers comme posséylaidron sauf qu'il me trompe pas avec tout le monde comme les autres dieux grecs

michael ramena sam a la vie pour lui faire des trucs gay

michal : je taime trop sam

sam : je ne peux pas taimer parce que ton nom en vf c michel

michel : forever tonight

sam roula encore un peu pdt que je faisais des trucs avec lucypher devant dean qui tomba devant ma vrai apaprance qui était trop sexy avec des gargantuesques (jaime trop ce mot lol) saints et mes cicartrices partout parce que je suis émo et une mini jupe qui laissait voir une partie de mes fesse et mon nombril avec un percing qui était un lapin fusillé par des nazis écolos quand rafael la tortu ninja arriva pârce que il était amoureux de moi pour me proposer de voir un concert de justin bacon mais vu que je détésté on a été a un concert de jena lee parce que elle est trop cool émo power H TAG emo


	4. pa gay mé étéro

alissya beshat je t'aime tropluv 3jsé ke jékri pa ossi b1 ke twa mé je garde lèspwar.

la gotique bizar du bahu a tenu a beta lol si ya dé fot c 2 sa fote

* * *

Après le concert, qui fut on ne peut plus merveilleux, je me rendis en compagnie de mon fiancé, de mon jumeau et de mon frère humain aîné - le pauvre devait se sentir seul face à cette puissance archangélique, "lol", hashtag j'adore Dean il ne faut pas croire, mort de rire, insérer ici d'autres abréviations du même type. J'étais si heureuse d'être en aussi bonne compagnie, que Lucifer eut une vous-savez-quoi, puisqu'il avait vraiment un énorme je-le-dirai-pas-parce-que-je-suis-une-chaudasse-faussement-prude. Devant cette proéminence qui étirait le tissu de son pantalon, Dean partit fort mal-à-l'aise, tandis que je fus forcé de renvoyer Gabriel d'un coup de baguette magique - car j'étais très bonne amie avec Eboni qui étudiait à Pourde-l'art - car il tenait à filmer nos langoureux ébats qui furent très hétérosexuel parce qu'il avait vraiment un vous-savez-quoi énorme et moi un vous-vous-doutez bien tout petit, serré et trempé.

On fit des choses atrocement hétérosexuelles toute la nuit, ce qui me mit en joie (ah, les filles de joies. lol pa ma fot gabriella é tro joi-yeux-se) pour le reste de la journée, et me motiva qui plus est, à partir à la recherche de mon cadet que je détestais d'autant plus. En effet, le bougre, gigolo, pauvre catin à ses heures perdues qui se prostituait auprès du Paradis tout entier - débauche sans nom que je ne puis qualifier, souillure sur ma Grâce que d'imaginer ce dévergondé, sale de son homosexualité ravageuse, s'amuser à corrompre mes frères avec l'habilité du Malin - osait me voler la vedette. (je kompren pa la moitié dé mau lol t sur kil exitste ? lol)

Bref, on alla donc chercher Sam et l'Impala qu'on ne trouva pas, mais pour compenser, on découvrit Chuck et on alla faire du shopping avec lui parce qu'il avait prédit les jours parfait pour aller faire les soldes et quelles tenues m'iraient le mieux, alors j'ai pris une robe émo, quarante deux paires de mitaines, des paires de chaussettes noires et roses et blanches et noires, des décolletés plongeant sur ma fantasmagorique poitrine et cetera, et après je me tailla les veines encore parce que j'étais trop triste et que j'étais émo et du coup, Lucifer me dit que c'était pas bien alors on alla tuer Becky parce que elle shippait Dean et Sam et moi ça me rendait malade et donc on alla la tuer et après je pris une douche pour refaire des choses hétérosexuelles avec Lucifer qui abandonna l'Apocalypse pour se concentrer sur notre élevage de chevreuils.


	5. hom black

merssi a alyssia purr son soutient contr lé troll é lé méchan

vou ete tous jalou

jécriré la suit ke si g

10 comzzzzz

* * *

Alor lucypher quitte lélevgae de chevreuils parce que cété pas assez kool pour lui par ce ke c le best (kom alyssia jtaime bestha) tandit que gt(a lol) avec dean ki été avec cassetiel. En effet mon frère ésitait sil était momosexuel ou pas. Perso germe bien mon frère momosessuel alors bah je le pousse (komme une plante vert) sur cassetiel qui PAF pert sa virilité en atrapan un orgasme car il é magike car c 1 ange du saigneur. Dean cri kom une pusselle é contente 2 moi jvé voir gabriel mon frère jumo adoré alor jvé lui(ci)fer un calin tout doux kom le vous savé koi 2 lucypher

Mé soudain raphael apparé car il é amoureu 2 moi, enf1 amoureuse car il é en femme

raph : gabriella vien avec moi

moi : non

raph : pourquoi

moi : parce que tu es black

raph : c raciste

jc *arive kom par maji* : je gagnré ce procé

homs black : yes

raph devin miliardère é acheta un yot é des put et se maria hétéro-homosexuelement avek chuck é le révéran de docteur queen lé maria alor je me tourna ver gabriel

gaby : je dois tavoué 1 truk gabriela

moi : quoi

gaby : g eu 1 bb avec sam

moi : non

gaby : ok

cété pa possible gt(a) si choquée que je tomba dan lé pome dadam par k'il y en avé vraiment bcp par ici


	6. l'im pa la é la

comenté svp

merssi a alyssia t la bestha de ma vie 33333 é vou ete tro bizare dan lé review je compren pa lol

* * *

dean en rob blanche été sur un élan kar cété son marriage avek cassetiel et kils été heureux. meme sam été la avec l'im qui été pa la parke cété son fraire après tout. je voulé fer un effort pour etre kool avec lui mé il été bouré et fésait dé truc gay avec gabriel et sa m'a trop énervé alors jme suis taillé lé veine et sa allait mi-e tu vois mé lucypher été pas content alors il me fit des truc pas net dan lé toilétte comme dans 50 nuance de grey et cété trop cool meme sil est plus sexy que laut pauv con.

mé soudain des chevres poussèrent du sol kar cété les chèvres de goat simulator et laz dun coup tous les black arriverent pour regarder ma culote alor lucypler commensa a lé tuer sauf que raphael avé reussis a me kidnapper alors je lui creva loeil avek mon talon aiguille mais il repoussa

moi : pk tu fé sa raph

raph : parce que je suis black g pas besoin 2 raison

moi : meme pas 1 raison

raph : mon nom est un de Troie

moi ; nn

raph : si

lucypher : NN REND MOI MA FILLANCE

raph : JAMAI CAR G MICHEL

michael : je mappelle michael wesh

et la michel commensa a pleuré mis gété pas trisrte pour lui car cété un connard quand l'im pa la qui été en réalité là arriva et tua raph

moi : merki im pa la

im pa la : 2 ri1 c cool

moi : cool

et laje remarqua que gété enceinte et que gabriel avait son bb dans les bras

moi : omg je suis en saintes

lucypher : kwa ?


	7. mé té ou mé tim pa là

f1 dé vakance nvelle anné nouveau chapitre lol bizzzzz merssi bestha

* * *

raph : mé té ou mai t'im pa là

lucypher : tg raph komen sa t enseinte

gabriella : bah tu ma fait un bb

lucypher : mais koment

gabriella rougit et mit son doigt dans ses autre doigt pour mimé un coït vaginal car elle némé pa trop les fesses. lucypher semble choqué pis soudain gabriella vi que le bb de gabriel été un ornitorinke (dsl jsé pas ékrire le mot mdr). qui ponda un oeuf qui été un panda lol je plésante oopas

dean : nn koment ta mi ma seur ensseinte

lucypher : tg tu sor avec mon frere

raph : mé c dégueu vou ete consanguin

gabriella : auvergne reprézent 03 allier tavu dédicasse montlusson en + saucisson et ta une biteuh a tete chercheusse kom grey dans grey

et la sam arriva (ARRIBA) et pika lornitorinke de gaby et la javais mal et mon ventre été gros kar on été dans les sims et les grossesses duré pa longtemps

lucypher : oh no on é des sims why la vie

gummy : pk la vie

lucypher ; merci insiminator

et la il y avait un retournement de situation mé pa kom dan une séri gay kar jaime pas la sodomie mai aussi la sauce barbecue, mai breffe cété un plot twisrt kom on dit en anglé parske jsuis biing lol mé je vou dit pa ckoi parce que sa lèsse 2 la suspensssion


	8. gé oublié le sénario

ce ki aim pas c dé rageu 2 tts fasson

lé vré von se reconètre

(ps: jai vu black m en conssèrt ct genial3)

* * *

alor g oublié le plot twist de langlé, mé c pa grav. le bb de gabriella été bo et elle acoucha san ségné et san fer caca kom lé vrai fem parce que 2 tts fasson ct un arkange vala taggle tes dans ta jalouzie jsui dan mon jaccuzi tavu

alor lucypher nouvo papa dessida darreter lapocalypse et 2 vivre avek sa pitite famille dans l'orégon a cauz des rivieres quil y a la ba et du soleil tout doux qui souri au gen gentil lol kom les teletubies. gabriella areta detre une fille kool avek dé pouvoir kapable de changé lmonde mé dev1 mere au foyé et sokkupa tt sa vie de son bb parske 2 tts fason c pour sa que les fems sont fait parke quelles on un sservo diféren d homs pdt que lucy glandé ri1 donc ils devorca parkelle voulé par fair la sodomi parke c degueu lol ya ke lé gay ki son pa dégueu quan il ont 1 vie sexuel tfasson lé fem sa coushe pas lol

(surtou pa avek une fem lol srx ce ki ecrive du yuri allè vou prendr vou ete contre nature)

mais soud1 raph arriva et anonca quun nouvo mechan arivé alor elle appela sam le gay qui bésé ts le monde et rendé ts lé mek gay pur comprendre mé en fait ct bobby qui été devenu un x-men et kil fallé arreté

alor gabriella y alla avk sa fill qui sappelé...a...nn...g...é...lla...

si ta deviné le nom dit le dent lé comzz lol


	9. kidnaping sa rime avec camping

dsl avek mé épreuveuh 2 bac blanc gt pa tre dispo pour ecrire lol

alor voila la suite seul les vré peuve comprendre

* * *

dan sa maison diabolique, bobby devenu un x-men etait en train de reflechir a comment fer du mal a nos heros gabriella et engela sa petit fille

il parlait a raphael le noir mechant parce que je sé pas si vou avé vu mais tous les noirs dans supernatural y sont mechants? je croi que sa cache qq chose mé je suis pas sur lol enf1 bref, rapahael le noir mechant lui dit "wsh fé pas de mal à gabriella paske je lème comme laam le passé le passé lol" mais bobby dit "le passé c pas laam boloss jte kite casse toi" "mais on été pas ensemble" "mé en fait si"

raphael : noooooo

raph parti tout triste et decida de devenir blanc pour etre gentil, paske il avé compri que les blancs été toujours méchan et beau et intelligent et que mm isi le racisme existe plus on voit jamé 2 noir dans les média, c pa bi1

mé ma bestaaaaah ma dit que je fésé de la démagogie lol jsé pas cke sa veut dire lol el parle trop bi1 ma MAPLV (méyeur ami pour la vi)

bref bobby decida d'attaké et il pu kidnapper angélica la fille de gabriella et fit un rire machiavélique

bobby * qui est machiavélique* : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

* * *

laissé dé koms


End file.
